elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Restoration Ritual Spell
Restoration Ritual Spell is a quest available in . In order to receive two master-level spells in Restoration, the Dragonborn must convince the Augur of Dunlain in The Midden of the College of Winterhold to allow them to be taught. Background I've asked Colette about additional training in Restoration. She suggests there are spells I don't yet know, but that the Augur of Dunlain down in the Midden is the keeper of that knowledge and I'd have to gain his approval before I can learn them. Objectives #Gain the Augur's approval Walkthrough Speak with Colette Marence in the College of Winterhold with a Restoration skill of 90+ and the quest "Good Intentions" completed to begin the quest. Colette can usually be found in the Arcanaeum or the Hall of Countenance. She tells the Dragonborn to go to the Midden and talk to the Augur of Dunlain. After speaking with the Augur, the Dragonborn is stripped of all weapons, armor, and potions except quest items, leaving behind only the ability to use spells, powers, and Dragon Shouts. Afterward, the Dragonborn is attacked by three ghosts: one using Flames, one using Frostbite, and one using Sparks. They are immune to any attacks made by the Dragonborn. Through the use of healing spells and wards, the Dragonborn must survive the attacks. Eventually, the Augur intervenes and the quest is complete. Tips *If any followers are present, they will retain all of their inventory and engage in combat with the ghosts. If nothing else, this will likely draw their attention, making the quest much easier. *If the Dragonborn goes into sneak mode and remains unseen, two of the ghosts will eventually disappear. Engage the final remaining ghost for a much easier trial. Invisibility is an alternative for low-Sneak characters. *Use Invisibility immediately after you lose your belongings. Sneak up to the first ghost and attempt to initiate a pickpocket sequence. You will be unable to do so and lose your invisibility. Immediately make yourself invisible once again and step around the first ghost and face them. The other two ghosts should appear one after the other. After only a minute or so the mission will show completed without engaging in any battle whatsoever. This is especially easy with a high level of Sneak. *The Alteration perk Atronach, all three ranks of Magic Resistance, and the Atronach standing stone will make the Dragonborn virtually immune to the spells of all three spirits. Due to the high Magicka absorption rate of this method, should damage become significant, there should be no shortage of Magicka for healing. *Since the ghosts are undead, if the player is specialized in Restoration, spells such as Sun Fire and Vampire's Bane from can prove very useful. Conclusion The spell Bane of the Undead will be added directly to the Dragonborn's spell list upon completing the Augur's challenge. Afterward, the other Master Restoration spell, Guardian Circle, will be available as a Spell Tome for purchase from Colette Marence. Journal Bugs de:Der Wiederherstellungsritualzauber es:Hechizo ritual de restauración ru:Ритуальное заклинание Восстановления Category:Skyrim: Side Quests